1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for attaching a heat sink to a semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a structure for attaching a heat sink to a semiconductor, employed for semiconductor products such as integrated circuits (ICs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional heat sink attaching structure in a condition where a heat sink 4 has been attached. FIG. 2 is a side view thereof. In a semiconductor device 1, a frame 3 having an IC chip (not shown) mounted thereon is encapsulated in a resin mold 2. The resin mold 2 and the heat sink 4 respectively have a hole 1a and a hole 4a formed therein (see FIG. 2). To attach the heat sink 4 to the semiconductor device 1, a screw 5 is inserted into the holes 1a and 4b and tightened by a nut 6. The circuit board for fixing the semiconductor device 1 thereonto is sometimes used also as the heat sink 4.
Since the screw 5 and the holes 1a and 4a are all small, the attachment of the heat sink 4 to the semiconductor 1 is very troublesome. In addition, a number of processes are required to couple the screw 5 and the nut 6. Consequently, the work efficiency is low and the manufacture cost is increased thereby.